A Chance Winter Romance
by Kaoruhana
Summary: A series of snippets that have Sesshomaru and Kagome meeting each other and getting to know one another. It has no set timeline but a warning: the characters may be a bit ooc.
1. Company at a Party

**Hi everyone! **

**I'm a new author to Inuyasha fanfiction, but I have written stuff for CCS and Ruroken before. I hope you enjoy this SessKag story, even if both characters are a tad ooc. **

**Thanks :)

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Company at a party

Kagome stayed in her corner and sipped her drink. She didn't want to be here celebrating and drinking cocktails when she could rather be at home in pajamas watching the replays of classic Christmas movies. Inuyasha and Kikyo hosted amazing Christmas parties but she wasn't in the Christmas party mode today. This was her first Christmas Eve away from her family since she didn't feel comfortable driving on roads that were still slick with the previous day's snow and ice deposits. And now, instead of walking two houses down and curling up in her sofa, she sat at her friend's breakfast bar sipping her cocktail.

She glanced towards the living room again seeing Inuyasha look her way and, as she watched, bring someone over to her. When they approached her, she smiled, setting her drink down for a second, as she waited for Inuyasha to introduce her. He wasted no time getting the introductions done and sending Kagome a slight wink.

"Kagome, this is my half-brother Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru – this is Kagome, Kikyo's cousin." Kagome smiled, extending her hand, and shook it with Sesshomaru's, instantly loving how he looked. He wore a white dress shirt with slacks, while being traditional, it still managed to make him look gorgeous. He was above six foot, Kagome was sure of that, and looked well-built, not the kind where he over-worked, but enough to make any sane girl wonder what was underneath his shirt. She tried to think of other things mainly to keep her mind at bay and played the part of the polite guest.

"It's nice to meet you Kagome." Sesshomaru stated.

He had noticed the young woman in front of him earlier that night and wondered who she was. He hadn't seen her at the Halloween party, or Thanksgiving dinner so he wondered if she was a new acquaintance of his half-brother. Now that he had the pleasure of meeting her, he couldn't wait to be in her company. For some reason she seemed to be intellectual and that was a quality he highly admired in others. And it wasn't just that he assured himself. After nearly three years of lying low he had finally found a woman who managed to catch his attention and as curiosity dictated he followed the interest, first by causally suggesting to Inuyahsa that he had never met her and then being introduced to her in turn.

"You as well." Kagome answered watching Inuyasha leave to mingle with more guests. Sesshomaru took a seat next to her, eyeing her drink. He knew it may not have been polite but he felt rather bold today and blamed it partially on the atmosphere in his sibling's house.

"Are you going to finish your drink?" he answered, his silky smooth baritone washing over her. Kagome shook her head no, before glancing at him and beginning a conversation.

"So how are you?" She asked opting to safely test the waters. It was a nice way to get the conversation flowing. And it always worked as a delightful way to open any exchange.

"Quite well." He answered, gauging her reaction silently. "And you? Are you enjoying tonight?"

"Partially." Kagome found herself interested in his features. His angular face, and gorgeous hair that made her want to run her hands through it, were not helping her thoughts stay on the track she wanted. "So what do you do?" She blurted, the first thought coming to mind that could distract her from their partial staring contest.

"I'm the deal maker for Inuyasha's firm. And what do you do for a living?" He lightly sipped her drink, only after tipping it to her asking if he could, and waited for the response. Kagome never really cared if people shared food or drink with her. She was actually quite used to it, having grown up with a brother who had no personal boundaries when it came to food.

"Journalist." Kagome looked into the kitchen bored after their silence continued for another few minutes. She felt that she had initiated enough conversation and her couch still looked appealing. The party had started at seven, and it was now nine-thirty, she supposed that was long enough to have stayed. As she sighed for another time, Sesshomaru posed his next question.

"You seem agitated; do you want to be somewhere?"

"Home." Kagome answered instantly. "It's my first Christmas Eve away from my family and I would rather spend it on my couch watching movies, than being here." Sesshomaru's next question took her by surprise.

"Am I really that boring of company?" Her companion asked as she turned to look at him again. His eyes, which she just now noticed glowed with a beautiful amber hue, bored into hers and she grinned fighting a light flush that had decided to develop on her cheeks.

"It's not your company I find boring. You've actually become one of the better memories of this evening. It's just that I want to be home." Kagome felt rather embarrassed that she had seemed rude to this gorgeous stranger, well technically not a stranger anymore, and lowered her head becoming enchanted with the granite countertop of the breakfast bar.

"I understand." Sesshomaru finished the drink and set it down on the counter before leaning his head slightly back. "My daughter is currently home alone with her babysitter. Not that I don't trust her babysitter, but I would enjoy being with her tonight rather than being here."

He admitted that he normally wouldn't speak about his daughter so openly but he felt comfortable in this woman's presence. That and Inuyahsa had murmured something along the lines of 'Rin'll love her.' While he guided him here. At Kagome's response he wondered if he had made the right move.

"You have a daughter?" Kagome couldn't help asking. She lowered her lashes when he appraised her with a curious look. It would have been rather sudden and rude of her again to speak that way and she offered him a quick explanation.

"I have a son, he's only three, but I would so much rather be with him right now."

"Then go." Sesshomaru answered, looking at her again. Quickly trying to cover what he feared was going to be taken as being curt he added an afterthought. "I hope you don't have to drive, the roads don't look too well." He appraised looking out the frosted windows in the living room.

"That's why I couldn't visit my family actually." Kagome stated standing. "But I live only two houses away, so don't worry." Then as a side thought she added, "I do appreciate your concern."

"No problem. Perhaps we can meet some other time Kagome?" He was bold but he did want to meet this woman again. And if coming to Inuyasha's house was one of the few ways to do it then why not?

"Of course. I'll be here for New Years with my son, you?"

"I as well." Sesshomaru answered as he walked with her to say goodbye to the hosts. After a quick goodbye and a promise to come on New Years, Kagome walked to the door and slipped on her coat. She turned to leave when Sesshomaru called her back.

"Here." He handed her a business card. "If you ever want to get in touch."

"Thank you." Kagome took the card and smiled at him before departing. "Merry Christmas Sesshomaru."

"Merry Christmas Kagome."

* * *

**So what do the readers think? I plan on just continuing snippets, I don't fully know the end result but the way these are going I think it may be a good one. **

**Thanks for reading and I would really appreciate a review.**

**Kaoruhana  
**


	2. Friends

**This is the next snippet of the story. **

**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Friends

The next time she met him she was kneeling on the floor in the kitchen of his sibling's house and talking to her son. He thought she looked comical but at the same time a warm maternal air came from her. His daughter, Rin, who had been hiding behind his leg, peeked out slowly and watched the woman.

"Shippo, you weren't supposed to take that candy."

"But Uncle Yasha said I could!" The four-year old protested.

"That does not mean you can take this many." Kagome showed her hand, in which five or six little peppermint candies lay about. "You only take one okay?"

Shippo nodded and seeing him dejected, Kagome pulled her son into a hug muttering an 'I love you' into his hair. She slowly stood up and upon seeing Sesshomaru smiled.

"Hello." She greeted noticing the little girl hiding behind him. "How was your Christmas?"

"Wonderful." He answered looking at her son. "And yours went by well I assume?"

"Yes, it was quite good." Kagome looked at her son, who was obviously very curious as to who the stranger was that his mom was talking to. "Shippo, this is-" she hesitated before continuing, "this is Uncle Sesshomaru- he's Uncle Yasha's brother. Sesshomaru- this is my son Shippo."

The taller and much older of the the two males smiled as Shippo tried to say his name. He walked up to Kagome, being mindful of the child now attached to his leg, and corrected Shippo as he tried to say his name.

"Uncle Sess will be fine Shippo." Kagome smiled, and her son beamed before curiously looking at the taller male's legs.

"What's that?" He asked. Sesshomaru understood that he was talking about Rin and gently pried his daughter away from him, kneeling next to her so she would feel comforted by his presence.

"Rin, say hi to Shippo and Aunty Kagome." Rin smiled briefly still wanting to be in the presence of her papa. When Shippo took a peppermint candy from Kagome's hand and handed it to Rin, her shyness seemed to slowly dissipate.

"What do we say Rin?" Her father asked as she accepted the treat. Rin beamed at Shippo, before uttering a well appreciated thank you. She then asked him if he wanted to play and with his eager nod the two left for the living room with Kagome's 'Be careful you two.' Heard behind them.

"She seems like a wonderful child." Kagome commented as they saw the two disappear.

"She is. And your son seems to be quite the friendly one." Kagome let out a tiny giggle.

"He is very energetic," she amended, "but that can be a problem sometimes. Are you going to spend the night at Inuyasha's house?"

"Yes. And you are making your way home I assume." The way that they were carrying the conversation almost made it feel as though they were already good friends Sesshomaru noticed. He rather liked it and planned to keep it that way.

"I am." She walked out of the kitchen and spotted the children. Apparently Shippo was trying to save Rin from the evil king Inuyasha. Kikyo stood by the side of the breakfast bar trying hard to control her laughs. When she spotted Kagome, she walked to her grinning.

"Aren't they priceless?" Kagome grabbed her camera, conveniently located on the side table and snapped a picture.

When Shippo saved Rin, he walked to Kagome, Rin's hands clasped in his, and beamed at his mother.

"I saved her mommy!"

"I saw. Good job Shippo!" Kagome bent down and gave her son a hug. "I'm so glad you're safe, I don't know what I would have done if the evil king hurt you!" She looked at Inuyasha and winked, letting him know that she held no bad feelings toward him. However, her statement seemed to be taken literally by Rin.

"Don't worry! Daddy would have saved us!" Everyone turned to look at Sesshomaru whose eyes widened.

"Of course," he leveled Inuyasha with a stare, "the evil king isn't really that big of an opponent for me." Inuyasha smirked.

"Want to see?"

"Later." Sesshomaru stated moving to sit on the couch next to his brother. Rin joined her father and Kagome sat across from them, with Shippo nestled in her lap.

"Well, then, what should we do now?" came Kikyo's voice as she settled in next to her cousin.

* * *

**So...reviews please :)**

**The next snippet takes place at a playground.**

**Thanks**

**Kaoruhana ^_^  
**


	3. Playground

**Here's the next bit!**

**autumngold- thanks so much for the review! I'm planning on updating once a day or something around that so that I can finish it before my break's over :)  
**

**Day Dream Martini- thanks so much for the reviews! This chapter is shorter but I think you'll enjoy the next one! It's long and interesting :)

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Playground

The next meeting occurred at a playground near her family's shrine. She saw him first, since she regularly stopped by the playground with Shippo when she visited her family's. Seeing Sesshomaru here was surprising, since she hadn't seen him visit the playground with Rin before.

"Hello." She stated reaching them. Sesshomaru turned and greeted her with a smile, while Rin squealed seeing Shippo. Shippo himself looked at his mom for approval and at her nod ran towards the girl at the bottom of the slide.

"How are you?" Kagome asked keeping an eye on the children and taking a seat on the cold bench across from the playground. Sesshomaru was already sitting there and moved slightly.

"Good. And you?"

"Quite well." She remarked gently bringing her gloved hands close to her face.

"Are you cold?" Sesshomaru asked moving his hands out of his pockets. He tended to be warm and gently held Kagome's hands in his, smiling when she seemed surprised.

"Your hands are so warm!" she exclaimed forgetting all together about asking why he was at this playground.

"I've been told I have warm hands." He stated. "So Kagome why have I never seen you at this playground before?"

"Because I only come here when I visit family." She stated. "They live in the Sunset Shrine." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at this.

"Really? I live down the street. The brick house with the lighted snowman in front of it for the past three years." Kagome laughed recalling how Shippo begged to see the snowman every year the minute they arrived at the shrine. She told Sesshomaru that and she was rewarded with one of his fabulous smiles.

"So," Kagome began as she watched the children playing, "I was thinking of maybe setting up a play date for Rin and Shippo sometime next week?"

"What time?" Sesshomaru immediately answered. He was willing to jump to any excuse to get to know Kagome, and get a free chance to spend time with her.

"Um is next Saturday okay? We could meet at the shrine around four?"

"That would be fine. " They sat in silence for a few minutes before Sesshomaru turned to look at his phone. "I have to leave soon if I'm going to make dinner."

"We'll walk with you." Kagome answered as she stood along with him and the two made their way to the children. Both secretly couldn't wait to be in the other's company for a longer time next Saturday.

* * *

**Sorry it's short, but the next one will be longer and better :)**

**Kaoruhana  
**


	4. Dates

**Hi everyone! Here's the new chapter, it's longer and I like it :)**

**Thanks to Day Dream Martini for her reviews and to all my readers :)

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Dates

The next Saturday was eventful. The two enjoyed sitting in the living room sipping warm tea while the children colored. It was a nice feeling in the room. Kagome's mother and grandfather had gone out shopping and wouldn't be back till later that night and her brother was away at college.

Kagome groaned setting her cup on the coffee table and letting out a sigh. Oh what a hectic week it had been. She was the political reporter for the Tokyo Times and when the Indian prime minister had come to visit it was her duty to beg for an interview with him. After brushing up on her Hindi and her Indian manners she had managed to snag an interview Wednesday at two in the afternoon and spent the rest of the day and most of the night sending in the article before the ten o-clock deadline.

Unfortunately for her, her editor Sango, only shot for the best and thus had sent back major corrections putting Kagome through another stressful night. She had wanted to relax and sleep today but her meeting with Sesshomaru called her and she didn't have the heart to cancel.

"Bad week?" Sesshomaru asked moving to put his now empty cup on the table as well.

"You have no idea." Kagome complained as she pinched the bridge of her nose trying to will her headache away. Sesshomaru patted the seat next to him.

"Come here. I'll see if a massage can help." Kagome looked at him in slight question before deciding to test his massaging skills. She moved so that she was turned sideways and let Sesshomaru massage her.

When Kagome relaxed completely and fell asleep she didn't know. All she heard when she woke up were voices in the kitchen. Sitting up, Kagome oriented herself and made her way towards the kitchen. Rin and Shippo stood there watching as Sesshomaru bent down to check the oven.

"They're done." He announced gently pulling the tray out with gloved hands and closing the oven. As he set the tray down on a counter he noticed Kagome in the doorway. "Hello." He murmured busying himself with the cookies again.

"Mommy!" Shippo exclaimed, "I told Uncle Sess about the cookie batter we made and he made some cookies with us." Kagome smiled and looked at Sesshomaru.

"So, I hope that there's enough left for me to make some cookies with you." She announced. Sesshomaru looked up, eyes widening. After noticing the playful glint in her eyes, he smirked.

"Well, I think that there's more than enough cookie dough for us to enjoy." He returned slowly moving the plate of cookies, still quite warm, to the dining table. As he walked by her on his way there, he shot Kagome another smile and she nearly blushed.

The kids eagerly helped themselves minutes later to the cooled cookies in the living room as they watched a cartoon on T.V. Kagome watched them silently glad that Shippo had someone his age to rely on as a friend outside of school. It was a good way to spend time with someone and not worry about other issues. She felt Sesshomaru come to stand by her and turned to him, surprised at their proximity since she wasn't expecting him to stand so near.

"Shall we make those cookies?" Sesshomaru asked as he moved back into the kitchen. Kagome followed him and stood next to him by the counter. She was surprised when Sesshomaru slightly moved so that she was in front of the bowl of cookie dough and he was behind her.

"Do you like chocolate chip cookies?" He asked observing the dough and gently moving his right arm to rest by Kagome's on the counter.

"Yes I do, why?" Kagome was a bit nervous in this situation. But at the same time she was quite curious as to why he was doing this.

"I know a recipe that allows you to put chocolate in the center of the cookies." His hand inched closer to hers and Kagome watched it with her eyes.

"Perhaps you would be willing to share it with me?" She boldly asked not daring herself to do anything more than that.

"Over dinner next Friday night? We can set the kids on another play-date." He murmured, finally connecting his hand with hers. "And perhaps we can have a date of our own this Saturday?"

Sesshomaru hoped that the last question was not too forward. He'd been mulling over the thought all week and had finally come to the conclusion that at least asking her couldn't hurt. He'd met her a month ago and he realized that he wanted to pursue something with this woman if she were willing to do so with him.

"Next Saturday?" Kagome asked as his fingers intertwined with hers.

"If you're willing."

"I don't see why not." Kagome answered finally feeling bold enough to turn as much as she could to see his face. "What time?"

"I was thinking seven. We could eat dinner and perhaps do something later if we feel like it."

"That sounds great. Will you pick me up?" Sesshomaru smiled and was secretly jumping in joy at the fact that this woman had agreed to date him. He nodded his head making a mental note to get her number before he left tonight.

"Perhaps we should exchange numbers?" He asked moving as he heard the children making their way into the kitchen. The last thing he wanted was to be caught in a compromising position with Kagome. They weren't even dating yet and he didn't want his actions to be misinterpreted by anyone.

"Yeah." Kagome moved to pull out the extra cookie sheets. "Remind me before you leave."

* * *

**Hehe, so what do you think? I have more chapters coming up, writing them is fun. And now, please review and thanks for reading.**

**Kaoruhana  
**


	5. Moretti's

**Here's the next chapter! **

**So this is the date that everyone is looking forward to.

* * *

**Friday came and went by exuberantly. It was fun for Shippo and Rin while Kagome and Sesshomaru's blatant flirting left them in deep anticipation for the following night's date. Now Kagome stared at herself in the mirror while Shippo curiously watched from the doorway.

"Mommy, why are you so pretty today?" Kagome looked at her son. Truthfully she wasn't that pretty. She was wearing a nice black cocktail dress, it had a rounded neck that didn't dip, something she was glad she about, and was sleeveless ending at her knees. The dress was modest yet at the same time helped her look flattering.

The doorbell rang and Kagome went to answer it, her son following wanting an answer to his question and hoping that the person behind the door might offer him a clue. To his surprise, it was his Aunt Kikyo and his Uncle Inuyasha. They were the surprise babysitters tonight!

"Kagome you look wonderful!" Kikyo commented as Inuyasha spotted Shippo and beckoned him into the living room to get away from the two women.

"Thank you." Kagome replied as she led Kikyo into the living room. Shippo, upon seeing his mother again, asked his question.

"Mommy why did you dress pretty today?" Kagome smiled at him. She had been on a few dates but not enough to explain to Shippo what she was doing.

"I'm going out with Uncle Sess tonight." She answered.

"You mean you're going to go eat at a grown up resteraunt and that's why you have to dress pretty?"

"Yes." Kagome answered as she lightly ruffled her son's hair. "Now I'm going to finish getting ready okay?" Shippo nodded and Kagome made her way to her bedroom. She put in diamond studs opting to wear a silver watch and pulled on her black shoes just as the doorbell rang.

She made her way to the door again and opened the door to be breathtaken at the sight that greeted her. Sesshomaru was wearing a red dress shirt with a black tie and black trousers that made him look breathtakingly gorgeous. She was speechless for a second before moving aside and letting him in.

"You look lovely Kagome." He stated handing her the roses he had bought on the way here.

"Thank you." She handed them to Kikyo who was waiting for her and then turned to see Rin making her way to Shippo. The two were fast on their way to becoming best friends and neither Sesshomaru nor Kagome minded it.

"Shall we go?" Sesshomaru asked as he watched his daughter get comfortable. "We have the night ahead of us."

"Sure." It may have been a bit early, considering it was only six right now, but the two needed to make a few exceptions for their kids. Kagome gladly followed her date to his silver Audi S6 sedan. The interior was leather and Kagome settled into its plush seats comfortably. Sesshomaru gently started the car making his way onto the interstate.

"So where would you like to eat tonight?" he asked.

"How about Italian?" She loved Italian and figured everybody had to have something in Italian cuisine that met their tastes.

"There's a restaurant downtown called Moretti's: they have some wonderful food. Have you ever eaten there?"

"Yes I have." Kagome answered remembering the time she and Sango had eaten there. Their pasta with bell pepper cream was heavenly and she already knew she wanted to order it.

After a twenty minute drive, Sesshomaru pulled up in front of the resteraunt. Once parked, he made his way to Kagome's side and opened her door. She stepped out with a thank you and the two walked into the restaurant. As they waited for a waiter to lead them to a table, Sesshomaru squeezed the hand he was holding.

"I'm glad that you decided to come tonight." He stated as they were led to a table in the corner.

"Me too." Kagome answered settling in along with Sesshomaru. They both ordered water, remembering that they had two children back at home and after making their choices for dinner, settled into an easy conservation. Kagome found herself wishing she'd met Sesshomaru earlier and happy that she finally found a guy who might be accepting of the fact that she had a son. She loved Shippo, but she desperately wanted a father figure in his life and was glad that she was making some headway.

"So," Sesshomaru stated finishing his meal as Kagome finished her last few bites, "it's not about seven-thirty right now. Would you like to take a walk downtown?" Kagome smiled nodding her head since her mouth was full and Sesshomaru found himself enjoying her presence more and more. They finished dinner soon enough and as they walked around the streets near the restaurant Kagome slipped her arm around his.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked again, "Perhaps we can do this again?"

"Of course," she answered, "what time?"

"Perhaps we might have to schedule it for next Friday? I'm afraid school nights might be a problem with Rin trying to stay up and figure out where I'm going." Kagome laughed recalling just how curious Shippo was that night before Sesshomaru had come.

"That sounds wonderful. What should we do?"

"We could see a movie, go to dinner, perhaps take another walk." Kagome affirmed a yes already making plans to leave Shippo with her mother.

The two made their way to the car and got back in as Sesshomaru drove them to Kagome's house. They slowly made their way to the door and Sesshomaru walked with her. He turned her before she could reach the door so that she was looking at him.

"Thanks for tonight." She murmured looking into his eyes.

"Your welcome." He bent his head slowly, giving her time to move if she wanted. Stopping when his forehead touched hers, he looked into her eyes and then kissed her watching as her eyes fluttered closed, before closing his eyes himself.

Perfect was the one thought going through both their heads as Sesshomaru pulled away, only to be pulled down for another kiss.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) And please review :)  
**

**Kaoruhana**


	6. Girlfriend

**Hey everyone! This chapter is longer and I want to thank everyone who's reading this story so far. It makes me so happy that you enjoy it :)

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Girlfriend

"Sango!" Kagome was angry to say the least. She had been looking forward to Friday but now everything had to be cancelled. "Why can't you send someone else?" Kagome was being required to go to a formal dinner party at the Japanese Prime Ministers house as he welcomed foreign dignitaries for a summit.

"Because you're the best." Sango reasoned before moving files. "Plus, I don't remember you mentioning any plans to me so I thought you'd be free."

"Thanks for messing up the one good relationship I've had!" Kagome yelled storming out of her editor and good friend's office before she did something she would regret. Sango, on her part, now felt concern for her friend and decided to approach her to apologize.

"Kagome?" she asked walking into her friend's office a few minutes later. "I'm sorry. I guess I should have asked you before signing you up for the dinner Friday. Tell you what, I'm pretty sure Ayame's free and since Koga's going anyway to take photos I'm sure she won't mind. Okay?" Kagome looked up at her friend and smiled.

"Yeah. I shouldn't have blown up at you like that too. It's just I met this guy and he asked me out for dinner Friday night."

"Then go."

"But the dinner." Kagome protested, wondering about her friend's sudden change in mood.

"As I said before, Ayame can probably cover it. Plus, it's been a while since you seemed this happy about something, so I say go on with it."

"Thanks Sango."

"It's what friends are for Kagome." Sango replied as she exited the office. "Still up for lunch today?"

"Sure."

* * *

Sesshomaru turned to Rin, getting a final approval for his outfit. He had decided to take Kagome to a movie today, the new one out called "Crazy on the Outside." It was supposed to be a comedy so he decided to try his chances with it. However, he was more than prepared to go to another movie if she wanted to.

"Daddy, ish Shippo playing wi' me lata?" Rin asked giving her dad a thumbs up to show her approval of his outfit.

"Perhaps, why are you asking Rin?" he walked to her and picked her up.

"Cause we plays together!" Sesshomaru nodded, understanding his daughter and gently corrected her.

"It's we play together Rin, and yes, if Kagome says ok Shippo can play with you."

"Yay!" Rin squealed. Aunty Kagome was really nice and that meant that Shippo could come over to play. She followed her dad to the front door when the doorbell rang and saw her babysitter by the door.

"Jaken!" she squealed, launching herself at him before he could move out of her way. "How wash the twip?" referring to the trip he'd taken to the mountains recently.

"Good." Jaken answered as the girl climbed off him. At first, he had disliked his job of taking care of her but the girl grew on him over the years and now he was her constant babysitter. "Are you ready for tonight Rin?"

"Yeah, wes can play and watch a movie."

"Sleeping Beauty perhaps?" Sesshomaru suggested as he slipped on his coat.

"Yep! With pwincess Aura and the fairies!" Rin squealed but then noticed her father was bending to tie his shoes.

"Does daddy have to leave now?" her voice took on a sad note and Sesshomaru noticed it immediately.

"I do Rin. I'll be back though."

"Will you tuck me in?" She asked innocent eyes begging.

"I'm sorry Rin. You'll probably be asleep by the time I get back." He kneeled down so that he was face to face with his daughter. "I love you." Giving her a kiss he stood up and smiled. "Be good for Jaken okay?"

Rin nooded, sad that her father would be gone for so long, but happy that she had Jaken to play with.

Sesshomaru's car pulled up in front of the Higurashi shrine moments later and he got out to make his way to the top of the stairs. Kagome had informed him earlier that week that she was dropping Shippo off at her mothers house so it would be easier to pick him up from the shrine. When he got to the top of the stairs he saw Kagome standing by the old god tree.

"Kagome." He called approaching her.

"Hello." She turned to look at him. They both had opted to dress casual today. She was wearing a pair of jeans with a t-shirt and he was wearing more or less the same combination. "How are you?" she asked when he came to stand by her.

"Good, and you?"

"Good. And hungry."

"Then I suppose it's time for me to take you to dinner." Sesshomaru answered holding out his hand. Kagome took it and the two descended down the stairs.

The second date went as well as the first. Kagome had fun and Sesshomaru found himself enjoying time with her as well. They had opted to watch the movie "Leap Year" instead, Kagome being a big fan of Amy Adams and Sesshomaru had to admit that while the story wasn't one he necessarily liked, the central idea was quite interesting.

He pulled up in front of his driveway and parked the car much to Kagome's interest.

"What are we doing here?" she asked him as she made her way out of the car.

"Well, I did promise you a walk, and a walk you shall get." He answered remembering his idea from last Saturday. Kagome smiled, taking his extended arm and walking towards the shrine. They just walked, enjoying the silence accompanying them and soon reached the bottom of the shrine stairs.

"Well thanks for the wonderful night." Kagome stated.

"It was my pleasure." Sesshomaru stood in front of her, wondering about how to pose his next question. Finally deciding to just say it outright he asked her. "Kagome, do you want to be my girlfriend and pursue this relationship further?" Kagome's breath hitched before she grinned. Instead of giving him a flat out answer she leaned forward and kissed him hoping he'd get the idea.

"I'm glad." He whispered as they pulled away, "now I have a better excuse to invite you and Shippo over tomorrow."

"Of course." She answered, "Would four thirty in the evening sound good?"

"It would." Sesshomaru answered dipping his new girlfriend down for another kiss.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please review and send me ideas about what you would like to see in this snippet story. Currently, it's the begenning of February for those following the timeline. **

**Thanks :)  
**

**Kaoruhana ^_^  
**


	7. Schumann and Brahms

**Hello everyone! Thanks to all my readers and reviewers :)  
**

**Day Dream Martini- I went with your idea, or at least I took the suggestion of the date. Tell me if you want to see me write more as well :)**

**Generated Anomoly- thanks for the review :) Makes me uber happy ^_^ **

**This chapter contains reference to two classical composers- Schumann and Brahms. See the bottom not for more details :) **

**And finally here is chapter 7!  
**

**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Schumann and Brahms

It had been two weeks since Kagome and Sesshomaru had been seeing each other as girlfriend and boyfriend. Today was a Saturday and the two didn't have any big plans for the next day: February 14th. As far as Kagome knew she was spending some time with him and that was all she really cared about.

"Mom, look!" Shippo pointed to the top of the shrine stairs from his spot by the Goshinboku. Kagome loved this spot, and was content to sit here today but Shippo's yell prompted her to look. There, at the top of the stairs was Sesshomaru with an excited Rin clutching his leg.

"Hello." She greeted, not expecting him today, "it's nice to see you here."

"Well, I'm glad I took my chances of coming over." Sesshomaru replied. He took a seat by her as Rin squatted down in front of Shippo trying to see what he was playing. "How are you today?" He asked bestowing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Good, enjoying the slightly mild weather before it disappears. And you Sesshomaru, how are you?"

"Well." He fished around in his pockets before producing two strips of paper, "I know we didn't have anything big planned for tomorrow except dinner at my place but this might change things." Kagome took the paper from him before squealing in surprise.

"Tickets to the Schumann and Brahms concert tomorrow?" Kagome was surprised, these tickets were sold out months ago, how on Earth did Sesshomaru get them?

"Inuyasha apparently purchased them. He and Kikyo had planned on going but decided this morning that they wanted to participate in other activites." Sesshomaru merely looked away hoping Kagome would understand what he meant.

"Oh!" And now thanks to two otherwise occupied adults, she was going to a concert that she had always wanted to see, seeing as how she was a lover of classical western music. "Thank you." Kagome stated after a few moments of silence.

Sesshomaru smirked leaning forward and kissing Kagome, gently tilting her so he could kiss her better. This movement roused the children's attention and the chorus of "ew's" that occurred shortly afterward had the two adults breaking away and laughing.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru stated once the children had resumed playing. "I was wondering if you knew of anyone who might be able to watch Rin for me tomorrow night." Kagome smiled at him before standing up and beckoning him to follow her. He stood, and the children understanding that they had to go inside as well, packed up their game.

Kagome led Sesshomaru inside the house and asked him to take a seat in the living room.

"I'll be right back." She announced before going into the kitchen. A few minutes later, she emerged with her mother behind her.

Sesshomaru had never met any of Kagome's family, save for Kikyo and Shippo, and was currently wondering as to how to talk to the lady who he presumed to be his girlfriend's mother. Mrs. Higurashi in the meantime was analyzing her daughter's boyfriend. She was glad that Kagome had finally found someone and was even more surprised when she saw a girl, who she presumed was the daughter Kagome had told her about, eagerly chatting with Shippo. Realizing she may have seemed rude at her lack of attention to her guest, she bowed.

"It's nice to meet you Sesshomaru." She stood up and smiled as Sesshomaru reciprocated her actions.

"Would you like something to drink?" Kagome asked settling herself on the couch next to him.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Nonsense!" Kagome's mother stated already going into the kitchen, "You can't leave the house without at least drinking some tea." Kagome gave him a sheepish smile before explaining why she had led him into the house.

"I told my mother about how you need someone to watch Rin tomorrow. She was originally going to watch Shippo and said that she wouldn't mind watching Rin too. Is that okay with you?"

"But I don't want to inconvenience her!" Sesshomaru protested as Kagome glared at him.

"You were the one who wanted help finding a babysitter and I found one!" She stated harshly before softening her tone. "Is something wrong?" Sesshomaru looked at his feet for a few moments in silence before replying.

"Are you sure it's all right?"

"Of course I'm sure." Sesshomaru gave her a smile and a quick peck to assure her that everything was okay then just as Mrs. Higurashi came back with three cups of tea and what appeared to be two cups of hot cocoa. After everyone had settled in and started drinking Sesshomaru spoke up.

"Mrs. Higurashi, I was told that you wouldn't mind watching my daughter tomorrow night?" He inquired politely.

"It would be my pleasure." She answered seeing the distress in his eyes leave. "Just give me a list of things she likes tomorrow when you drop her off. What time will you come by anyways?" She asked taking sips from her warm cup.

"I was thinking six," Sesshomaru answered. "That way we could enjoy an early dinner and then head to the concert." The concert started at eight and it would take at least a half-hour to drive to the area where it was. There were many restaurants around the area and Sesshomaru assumed that by the time he and Kagome finished their dinner at one of them it would be around time to leave for the concert hall.

Satisfied Mrs. Higurashi returned to the kitchen and Kagome cuddled up to Sesshomaru.

"I can't wait for tomorrow." She whispered. He smiled at her leaning so he could whisper into her ear.

"I can't wait either."

* * *

**For those of you wondering I found a listing of the upcoming concerts by the Tokyo Symponhy in the next year and this concert, actually occurs in April. However, I wanted them to go to the concert so I adapted the information a bit. The site where I found the information will be up on my profile.**

**Sorry this update is a bit late, I had fun lounging around and watching movies with my family yesterday and making a feast today :) If all goes well I apparently get to shop tomorrow ^_^ (at Macy's!)  
**

**Anyway review please :) And happy holdiays :)  
**

**Kaoruhana ^_^  
**


	8. Caravelle

**Hi everyone! I hope you love this chapter as much as the last**-** I've had fun writing it.**

**Day Dream Martini- It seemed you read my mind, because I was going to expand on the Valentines Date :) Here is chapter 8!

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Caravelle

Kagome wondered if her dress was too informal for tonight. She'd opted for a red double v-neck dress that swished with an elegant grace around her knees and was sleeveless. It was elegant and simply classic. Deciding it worked, she moved on to secure the same golden jewelry she had worn on her first date with Sesshomaru. She finished off the look with a pair of red heels and a jacket, one that came down to her knees, tied in at the waist to accentuate her slim hips and was a gorgeous coffee brown. Giving herself a once-over she decided her look was perfect and made her way downstairs.

Mrs. Higurashi and her father were entertaining Shippo but when the trio heard Kagome's heels they eagerly turned their heads. Mrs. Higurashi nodded at her daughter indicating that she approved while Shippo smiled at his pretty mother and Grandpa Higurashi muttered something about being immodest.

Kagome had a feeling she would be cold today- it was actually a given. However, since she knew that she would only spend short amounts of time outside, she had decided that her dress would do and her calves and feet would have to bear the brunt of the cold for a few short minutes. The doorbell rang, as if on cue, and Kagome walked to Shippo, giving him a kiss and a hug.

"You be good to your grandmother and Grandfather okay?" She whispered looking at him. Shippo nodded his head and Kagome smiled at her grandfather before grabbing her purse and turning to see Sesshomaru at the door conversing with her mother. She moved forward so that she was behind Mrs. Higurashi as Rin eagerly fidgeted to start playing with her new best friend.

"That's fine." Mrs. Higurashi announced as Sesshomaru finished his quick list of things Rin might prefer. "Shippo likes most of the same things so I think we'll have fun." She moved when she saw Rin make a dash for it as her father gently pushed her and the trio of adults at the door couldn't help but smile at the sight. Kagome stepped forward and hooked her arm with Sesshomaru's, instantly approving his attire.

He had worn a black suit with a grey-blue dress shirt. The color was stunning on him and Kagome had to hold back a gasp at how he looked. To top off the outfit he had chosen a steel gray tie and was wearing his customary gray coat. Sesshomaru was a fan of neutrals and they clearly showed in hi s outfit today. The neutrals helped highlight his looks while not drawing outlandish attention to them. It was in Kagome's opinion, subtly elegant.

Sesshomaru for his part loved his date's attire, and quickly led her to the car, helping her inside. Once inside the car Sesshomaru informed Kagome of their dining arrangements.

"I have a friend Myoga, who happens to work at Caravelle." He stated pulling onto the freeway. "He was luckily able to find us a reservation and I'm planning on taking you there tonight." Kagome stifled a gasp. Caravelle was one of the most expensive and impressive restaurants in Yokohama which was known for its cuisine. To have a reservation there was simply superb.

"That's amazing!" she stated. She'd never been to Caravelle but had heard about it. It was where Sango had gotten proposed to nearly six months ago and she'd heard nothing but rave reviews about the dishes offered.

The drive to the restaurant was spent in idle chatter, and after Sesshomaru parked in the hotel parking deck where Caravelle was located Kagome stepped out, still nervous about eating in such a posh place.

"Is this your first time here?" Sesshomaru asked as they made their way inside.

"Yes, I'm guessing you have been here before?"

"Once or twice." He uttered leading her into the elevators and pressing the button for the thirteenth floor. "Do you know you French food Kagome?" Kagome let a grin spread across her face.

"I'm actually quite the French connoisseur Monsieur. I'm a fluent French speaker."

"Vraiment?" Sesshomaru stated making way as a few people arrived on the elevator. "Et pourquoi je ne le sais pas?" He aksed in French, testing her.*

"Tu ne me demandais pas." ** She answered laughing as Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and left the elevator with her. The two switched back to Japanese as they walked into the restaurant, Kagome instantly floored by the setting and ambience. Once Sesshomaru stated his name under the reservation a waiter led them to their table and they sat down to order.

Kagome looked at her menu and asked Sesshomaru about the size of the dishes. He assured her that the dishes were reasonable and Kagome picked her appetizer. Sesshomaru picked his as well and when the waiter returned both ordered an entrée and a main course, Sesshomaru also asking for a 1999 Grappa di Barbera d'Asti wine. He poured Kagome and himself a drink as soon as it arrived, and the two drank while waiting for their order which arrived shortly after.

Kagome stared in awe at her order. It was a beautiful entrée made of macaroni served with a delicious sauce made of eggs and what according to the menu was a rich yellow wine. In the meantime Sesshomaru marveled at his order. It was a beautiful fois gras de canard- or duck- and accompanying it were mashed potatoes mixed with almonds and a beautiful sauce made of cherries. Both of the table's occupants were glad that the meal came in slightly small portions so that they could enjoy the rest of what was offered. They made casual small talk as they ate, Sesshomaru enjoying the new atmosphere around them.

A short while after their first dishes were finished, their main courses arrived. Kagome's main course- fried scallops and green vegetables served with hints of grapefruit and ginger, topped with a gelatin-like butter hazelnut sauce- was delicious to look at. Sesshomaru had ordered roasted pork with a delicious vervaine juice and garnished with delicious polenta truffles. He began the conversation this time about the concert they were due to attend and Kagome eagerly replied. Their wine glasses were filled once again by Sesshomaru who decided to stop his intake there.

After dinner, Sesshomaru and Kagome drove to the Muza Kawasaki symphony hall. They walked in with around twenty minutes to spare before the concert and settled into their seats. Kagome couldn't wait for the concert to start and when it did was avidly listening and appreciating every minute of it. After the end, as they were in the car, Sesshomaru talked to Kagome.

"So you really enjoyed yourself at the concert." He stated as he drove on the freeway to go back home.

"It was wonderful." Kagome stated. The alcohol from dinner had loosened her up some, not enough to be drunk, but enough to be completely relaxed in Sesshomaru's company. Sesshomaru could say the same as well. He eyed Kagome as they stopped at a stoplight near home.

She was beautiful tonight, just stunning in his opinion. Today she seemed happy and the glow in her face highlighted her beautifully. She sang along to an old song on the radio- one he hadn't heard in ages- and she knew and sang every word. He hadn't heard that song since his mother had sung it when he was little. Now as he enjoyed it, he couldn't help but smile and relax into the atmosphere of the car.

He pulled up in front of his house and parked the car listening as Kagome finished the song. After she was done he gently intertwined his fingers with hers and she turned towards him. He tilted her head and leaned down to kiss her, unbuckling both their seatbelts as he did so. This time, it was slightly more passionate than others they had shared and the two broke away after a while, noticing the hazy appearance in each other's eyes.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru murmured tracing her jaw with one hand and stroking her hip with the other, "I don't want to take this any further than what you're comfortable with." She smiled at him.

"I don't think I'm ready for that yet, but let's see if my mind changes." Kagome shifted to get more comfortable and pulled Sesshomaru's head down with one of her own, engaging him in another kiss that had the two soaring in passion.

An hour later, Mrs. Higurashi picked up the phone, wondering who might be calling her at nearly eleven at night.

"Hello?" she asked picking up the phone.

"Mama," Kagome's voice came through the phone, "I won't be coming home today. Can you tell Shippo that Sesshomaru and I will be there tomorrow morning?" Mrs. Higurashi heard her yell at someone to stop as she spoke.

"Of course Kagome. That's not a problem. Enjoy yourself." She answered with a smile, hanging up knowing her daughter was otherwise preoccupied. Things have worked out for the better for her daughter indeed.

* * *

**So tell me what you think of the ending :) And no, it's not like they did something, they just want to spend a night together.  
**

**Here are the translation notes for the French ^_^  
**

***- **"Really?" Sesshomaru stated making way as a few people arrived on the elevator. "And why do I not know this?" He aksed in French, testing her.

******"You never asked." ** She answered laughing as Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and left the elevator with her.

**Caravelle is actually a restaurant located in Yokohama and is apparently one of the best in the area. You can find more information on the restaurant by following the link on my profile.**

**I actually had to find another French restaurant in Japan that specialized in French cuisine and translate their menu to get the items ordered by Sesshomaru and Kagome. I cannot say that I accurately translated Sesshomaru's entrée since I left my French-English dictionary in my dorm room and I cannot wholly trust online translators. To find information on the menu I used you can once again follow the website in my profile :)**

**Thanks and review please,**

**Kaoruhana ^_^  
**


	9. Love

**Hi everyone! So this one is shorter, and yes I did a time skip, but I like the chapter. It involves Sesshomaru and Kagome talking to a member of their family about their relationship. This one is short, but I promise the next one will be longer.

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Love

It had been four months since Sesshomaru and Kagome had been seeing each other. The relationship was progressing at a smooth pace and neither one wanted to break it. When the timing was right they both knew that they might progress to another level.

"Mom!" Shippo pulled her hand and Kagome turned to him.

"Yes Shippo?"

The two were waiting near the arrivals section at the Narita airport for Souta. Shippo had been excited, since he hardly saw his uncle. Souta had succeeded in being accepted into an American University and was home for the summer. Kagome was still surprised at how early Universities ended their spring semesters in America.

"Look!" Kagome followed his line of vision and saw her brother walking to her his smile big. When he reached them, Souta threw his arms around his sister first before hugging his nephew.

"How was your flight?" Kagome asked as they made their way to where the taxis were.

"It was long," Souta answered truthfully, "but it was worth it." Kagome smiled and was about to hail a taxi when she heard her name. She turned to see Sesshomaru with Rin and an elderly woman.

"Sesshomaru." She stated as he and his party walked towards them. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Me either." Sesshomaru replied.

Apparently when the two had stated that they had to pick up family from the airport they both didn't realize that it was at the same time. He lightly kissed Kagome in greeting and Shippo attached himself to his leg giving him a hug as Rin did the same with Kagome.

"This is Souta, my brother." Kagome stated pushing her brother in front of her. Sesshomaru and Souta squared each other off before deciding on a silent truce and shaking hands. Sesshomaru turned to the woman behind him.

"Kagome this is my mother." He announced. Kagome bowed deeply and Sesshomaru's mother did the same.

"So you are the lady I have heard so many rave reviews about." Sesshomaru's mother stated with a smile. Kagome, on her part, blushed, quickly averting her eyes to her boyfriend.

"I'm not that great." She answered with a blush. Before anything more could be said Sesshomaru asked Kagome if they were going to the shrine. When she answered affirmatively he asked Kaogme, Souta, and Shippo to ride with them since he had brought the minivan along.

An hour later, Kagome, Shippo, and Souta said their goodbyes and walked up the shrine stairs. When they reached home, Mrs. Higurashi was ecstatic at finally seeing her son after nearly six months and her father was even more pleased.

Later that night, after putting Shippo to bed, Kagome walked downstairs to see her brother waiting for her.

"Can we take a walk outside?" He asked. Kagome nodded her head and followed him onto the shrine grounds.

"Do you want to ask about Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked once they were out of the houses hearing range. She had seen her brother's agitation at the man who had so blatantly kissed her. Souta hadn't known about Sesshomaru and thus she understood where his anxiety was coming from.

"Who is he to you?" Souta asked jumping straight to the point as he leaned against the Goshinboku.

"My boyfriend of four months." Kagome answered without hesitation. "I met him at Inuyahsa and Kikyo's Christmas Eve party. He's actually Inuyasha's older half-brother." Kagome watched the emotions pass over Souta's face. Finally after several moments he heaved a sigh.

"I'm glad for you Kagome." He whispered. "But that doesn't mean I'll like him instantly." His sister smiled.

"I know, but I'm pretty sure you'll like him in time." Souta laughed before he turned serious again.

"Do you love him?" he asked quietly. Kagome turned her attention to the stars above her head, or what she could see anyway.

"Yes." She whispered in a voice so quiet that Souta almost missed it. Looking at his sister, he knew that he had never seen her more at peace and decided that Sesshomaru may not have been as bad as he thought.

* * *

Sesshomaru washed dishes with his mother. Rin had already been put to bed so it was just the two of them right now. Things were quiet as the two worked alongside each other until Sesshomaru's mother spoke up.

"She seems nice." Sesshomaru stiffened but then relaxed and continued washing dishes. He realized that his mother was talking about Kagome.

"She is." He announced without hesitation. Kagome was a bright presence in his life. She was a person he was glad he'd me and gotten to know.

"Can I ask what your intentions are with her?" His mother asked. Sesshomaru paused in his actions as he thought of the answer.

"She's wonderful." He stated at last. "Right now we only see each other in a relationship. I can say I love her but I don't know where exactly it might lead. I just know that I'm prepared for whatever comes."

His mother smiled brightly, glad for her son's happiness. She gently moved her hand on top of Sesshomaru's. She hadn't met Kagome but she could tell that the woman was important to her son and she decided then that she would do everything possible to make sure that the two found happiness together.

* * *

**I know it's short. Sorry! But the next one will be longer and I plan on it being titled "Vacation."  
**

**Thanks for reading and please review :)**

Kaoruhana  



	10. Six months

**Hi everyone. Sorry this is coming late, we had unexpected visitors around New Years and it was nice hanging with them. This update may seem confusing but I know every couple has certain things that they argue about. Unfortunately, I can't think of a good reason for them to fight, so I did the "make-up" conversation. **

**Chrissie0770- thanks so much for the review, I hope you like this chapter.**

**Sesshy's Mate2012- thanks so much for the constant reviews :) I appreciate them so much! Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

**

* * *

**Kagome knocked on Sesshomaru's house door with a sigh. They had fought recently, she admitted now that she couldn't remember what exactly they were fighting about, but she knew that she was at fault as much as Sesshomaru was. And so, this was the end result of nearly three days speaking without each other. She waited out in the July sun, wondering if her boyfriend remembered the importance of tomorrow.

The door opened, revealing a disheveled Sesshomaru. His expression turned to surprise as he saw who was at his door.

"Kagome?" He asked silently, not being able to believe what he saw. He knew that he was partially at fault for their recent fight and he did want to apologize but he wasn't sure how. He was planning on surprising her tomorrow- a Saturday and their six month anniversary- but that seemed pointless now. Kagome on her part simply thrust the bag in her hands towards Sesshomaru.

"I made dinner for all four of us." Sesshomaru realized after a few stunned moments of silence what she was doing. She was like him in this aspect- never being able to say sorry outright but apologizing by way of actions. He stepped away from the door watching as Shippo and Kagome walked in.

"Shippo," he stated his voice slightly deeper than usual, "why don't you go play with Rin for a while. She's in the playroom." The boy scampered off at a nod from his mother, leaving Sesshomaru and Kagome alone. They walked to the kitchen and once inside turned to each other.

"I'm sorry," Kagome stated looking at the floor, "I don't really remember why we fought, but I do know that I miss you." She waited for him to talk, biting her lip. Sesshomaru wasted no time. Within moments he crossed the two steps separating him from Kagome and tilted her head up.

"I'm sorry as well." He uttered sincerely. After a terse silence Kagome spoke again.

"What happens now?" With slow deliberate moments he bent his head down until his lips touched Kagome's. When her eyes fluttered closed at the brief contact, he allowed himself to continue.

Kagome was singing with joy inside and eagerly returned his kiss. They both lost themselves in the moment, too caught up to care about anything else. When they pulled away, out of breath and taking in air greedily, Sesshomaru spoke.

"I love you." For her part, Kagome wondered how three words could make her heart palpitate and her mind to shut down for a few moments. For Sesshomaru's part, he was surprised that he had finally been able to say the words he'd wanted to.

"I love you too." Kagome whispered as he embraced her. She returned the embrace content to just stand there.

When the kids arrived in the kitchen moments later they found their parents much happier than they had been in days. Sesshomaru was helping his girlfriend reheat the dinner she'd prepared and both of them were so engrossed in their tasks that they didn't see the children stare in awe at the sight. Suddenly, Rin's stomach let out a loud rumble reminding the kids why they had come to the kitchen in the first place.

Both the parents turned to the kitchen entrance and smiled at their children. Sesshomaru approached them while Kagome pulled out the chicken that had been warming in the oven. He bent down to the children's height.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. Rin nodded looking at the floor while Shippo shuffled his feet and then made a face as his stomach gave him away. Laughing slightly, Sesshomaru led them to the table and told them to sit as he set up the plates. Moments later Kagome came out with steaming food and the four dug in.

After dinner Shippo and Rin had gone to play some more and the adults were washing dishes in the kitchen. Sesshomaru had to admit that he was enjoying today and didn't want Kagome to leave. As she handed another soapy dish to him, he rinsed it under the water and asked his question.

"Would you be willing to spend the night?" He mentally thought about the date and knew that today was actually the day before their six-month anniversary. Perhaps after the children went to bed he could celebrate with Kagome around midnight.

"I'll have to pick up some things from the shrine but sure." Sesshomaru nodded, gently moving a plate from her hands.

"Let me finish and you can go pick up what you need." Kagome hesitated but noticing that Sesshomaru wouldn't take no for an answer, gave him a quick kiss assuring him that she would return in a few with her things as well as Shippo's.

Sesshomaru finished the dishes a few minutes after Kagome left and decided to go check on the kids in the playroom. The two were playing with building blocks- what exactly they were building Sesshomaru couldn't tell, but he watched them nonetheless. Feeling that they were being watched, Shippo looked up.

"Where's mommy?" he asked innocently.

"She went to pick up some things since you and Mommy are spending the night." Sesshomaru stated watching both the children's eyes light up. The two quickly pulled Sesshomaru into their play and didn't let go until the doorbell rang.

Sesshomaru went to the door and opened it to see a happy Kagome and let her inside. The kids, who had followed their playmate to the door, were happy that Kagome had returned and soon the four were settled into the sofa watching a movie until the kids started falling asleep. They led the kids up to bed and tucked them in.

"Good night." Kagome uttered as Shippo and Rin settled into bed. She lightly kissed them, before stepping aside as Sesshomaru tucked the two in. Once sure that the kids were settled in Sesshomaru and Kagome tiptoed out to the living room.

"Let's stay up till midnight." He suggested settling on the sofa. Kagome settled next to him, cuddling into him, wondering why he wanted to before a thought struck her. Tomorrow would be their six month anniversary.

"Yes let's." She answered leaning further into him.

* * *

**So what do you think? I hope you like this.**

**Thanks **

**Kaoruhana  
**


	11. Coffee

**Hi! Sorry this is late, it's been a crazy few days. First, new years brought unexpected guests, then my best friend was leaving back to her university so I had to spend time with her and to top it off my sister refuses to help my mother nowadays so I get to do more chores :( **

**Sesshy's Mate2012- thanks so much for the review, much appreciated.**

**Kitana 18- thanks for the review :) I'm glad you enjoy the story and hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last.**

**And thanks to everyone who keeps reading :)

* * *

**Chapter 11: Coffee

Kagome watched the clock on Sesshomaru's living room wall. She and Sesshomaru had moved so that now he was lying down behind her on the sofa. She started counting down the seconds and Sesshomaru behind her nuzzled her neck. By the time she got to one she had moved so that she was now facing him and without losing a beat wished him a happy anniversary.

Sesshomaru leaned his head forward just a tad and covered her mouth with his before she could utter anything else. Kagome slightly giggled before returning the kiss and moving to settle more comfortably against him. She snuggled up to him again as his arm pulled her tighter against him.

"Sesshomaru, don't you think it's better if we slept on a bed?"

"And why's that?" Sesshomaru asked placing light kisses on her neck and moving her hair away as he did so.

"I don't want to wake up with a sore back and risk falling off a sofa." Laughing Sesshomaru nudged her and she stood, pulling him up with her. She walked to the stairs and made her way up before stopping at a door that she knew to be Sesshomaru's. He moved behind her and opened the door, leading her inside and towards the bed.

Once the two were settled comfortably, Kagome curled back into him. Sesshomaru smiled, enjoying the fact that they could share this moment together.

"Goodnight." Kagome mumbled, stifling a yawn as she curled into the bed.

"Night." Sesshomaru gently bestowed a kiss on his love and lay there watching until she fell asleep. It was a short while after that that he too lost himself to slumber.

* * *

Two little heads peeked in to the living room and found no one there. Shippo and Rin were sure that their parents would be there. They looked at each other wondering about their parent's whereabouts when Rin suddenly exclaimed.

"We's go to Daddy's woom. Daddy know evwything!" Shippo thought about it for a second before nodding. He was scared though. It wasn't like his mother to leave him alone and he really hoped that she had just left to get something. Uncle Sess would know and that put ease in Shippo's heart as he followed Rin up the stairs.

Rin slowly opened her father's bedroom door. She made her way to the bed's edge and climbed on it. As she did she noticed that something was strange. And that was when she saw Kagome.

"I's found Shippo's mama!"

Shippo eagerly climbed on next to her and then pounced on his mother startling her from her sleep. Sesshomaru grunted pulling Kagome back into him trying to ignore the noise. Shippo, snuggled into his mother and Rin eagerly rushed to her father's side, pulling on his hair. Realizing it was a lost cause, both parents opened their eyes, altering the kids to the fact that they were now awake.

"Shippo, if you move, I'll get up." Kagome mumbled not happy to have her sleep broken.

"K!" the boy eagerly climbed off the bed and Rin did the same. They fled the room deciding to go downstairs and wait for their parents.

Sesshomaru groaned leaning his head onto Kagome's shoulder as he did so. He peeked through her raven tresses and wanted to scream in frustration as he saw it was now six thirty in the morning. He normally went with around six hours of sleep a night but the weekend was his time to relax and catch up on it; this was now taken away from him. He felt Kagome move and released his grip on her so that she could get up, him following suit soon after.

When the two adults made their way downstairs they found Shippo and Rin coloring on the dining room table. The two parents muttered hello's in greeting before moving on to breakfast. Kagome rummaged until she found pancake mix and slowly began working on the dish as Sesshomaru eagerly supplied their coffee. She had finished with the batter and set the pan on the stove when a hand pushed a cup of coffee in front of her.

"Thank you." She supplied enjoying the aroma. Both parents shared a knowing smile. As long as coffee was around they could endure waking up early.

* * *

**I'm sorry this one is about as long as the last. But yes, the next is going to be "vacation." **

**Thanks for reading and please review. (I apologize if there were any mistakes, I hardly had time to edit!)  
**

**Kaoruhana  
**


	12. Vacation

**This has to be one of my favorite snippet chapters by far. It wasn't supposed to turn out the way it did, but everything was set perfectly and so I went ahead with what I liked.**

**Kitana 18- thanks for your review :) I see my parents do that all the time and I live off of coffee in the morning! **

**Anyway, here is chapter 12!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Vacation

Kagome smiled watching Sesshomaru play in the shallow water with Rin and Shippo. The two kids were engaging him in a splash war and it was quite funny seeing Sesshomaru pretend to lose. He seemed to notice her looking at them and then smirking turned back to the kids. She wondered what he spoke to them next that had them bursting into giggles. Kagome raised an eyebrow as he walked towards her. That soon turned to terror as she was picked up by her boyfriend.

"Sesshomaru!" She warned as he went towards the water, "Don't you dare." The man carrying her laughed and once in the water threw her down. She sputtered looking at him before turning to the kids.

"Why don't we give him a taste of his own medicine?" She responded and the kids giggled before tackling Sesshomaru as she began splashing water on him. They continued the game for a while, the targets changing until Kagome noticed the children were tiring. She nodded to Sesshomaru and he picked them up, carrying one on each shoulder and letting them down on the towel.

They had decided to spend the weekend and perhaps a few extra days at the beach. They had arrived two nights ago- a Friday night- and spent most of their days at the beach. It was now around evening on Sunday and Kagome knew they needed to go back and eat dinner soon.

When they arrived at the beach house- a house owned by Sesshomaru's family for a few years-ten minutes later, Kagome knew exactly what was on the menu tonight. The kids were going to get macaroni and cheese and she decided to make a pasta dish for her and Sesshomaru. It would take around the same time as the macaroni so she knew that she could finish in around a half hour.

Sesshomaru opened the door and led the kids in along with Kagome before following. After ushering the kids in a bath as Sesshomaru took a shower, she took her own and then headed downstairs.

Sesshomaru turned to her and made his way to the kitchen behind her. He was nervous but that didn't register to Kagome who was too busy getting pots and pasta out. The main reason behind his nervousness was sitting safely in a spot only he knew.

"What are you making?" He asked leaning against a counter.

He enjoyed watching her move around the kitchen and found her maternal instincts endearing. It was nice to have a woman cook for him and these past few days felt surreal to him. He had wondered what it would be like if the four of them were a real family. The thought had popped into his head quite a few times and he rather liked it, no loved it. He found that he wanted Kagome to be there with him for a long time and he already saw Shippo as a son.

"Pasta for us, with veggies and a few spices, and macaroni and cheese for the kids." Kagome stated snapping Sesshomaru out of his thoughts.

"Do you need help?" He asked.

Kagome nodded as she set pots with water on the stove to boil. She had Sesshomaru pull out some spices, such as fennel and mustard seeds, and gently saute them in some oil next to her. Once she had the water boiling she added in the spices and pasta while Sesshomaru chopped some beans, tomatoes and grabbed a few peas. The veggies were soon added to the dishes and dinner was done.

* * *

That night, after the kids were in bed, Kagome and Sesshomaru were on the balcony of the master bedroom. She stood against the railing while Sesshomaru stood behind her.

"Kagome?" He asked gently catching her attention.

"Hmm?"

"Do you perhaps want to live together? You've been over at the house quite often and I really like spending time with you."

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome turned to stare at him. This was oddly a topic she had wanted to bring up for a while but had suppressed. She wasn't sure if he might view that as a pressure into marriage, not that she would mind that of course, and so decided to wait until she was sure. She was surprised when he slightly stepped away from her after she turned.

Sesshomaru had been worried about this vacation for the past two weeks. He'd been with Kagome for seven months, seven glorious months, and he loved spending time with her. He had finally decided on something a week ago and now said something was burning a hole in his pocket. Taking a deep breath he got down on one knee watching as Kagome's eyes widened.

"Kagome," he began not sure of how to continue. He'd been rehearsing this all week with Inuyasha and he'd done okay but right now he found himself at a loss for words. Glancing at his girlfriend, he noticed the moon silhouetted behind her and the beauty she gave out in the moonlight was startling.

"Kagome," he began again receiving new courage, "I've been with you for seven months. Seven amazing ones, I have to say. We've fought, we've loved, we've shared secrets, and we've enjoyed each other's presence. It's been amazing and I realized that I want to know more about you. I want to know exactly why you like things, why you are who you are, and I can't learn that in a set time period. Instead-"

Sesshomaru took a deep breath wondering how to continue. He wanted to make it right, he wanted her to know what his intentions were and seeing her face he knew he couldn't stop now.

"I want to spend the rest of our lives getting to know you." He added. Reaching into his pocket, Sesshomaru pulled out a velvet box and opened it seeing Kagome cover her mouth in surprise.

"Will you marry me?"

Kagome listened to the speech, feeling happiness burst forth at his honesty. However, her emotions lost control when she'd seen the ring. And now, she stood shocked before nodding yes. She felt, rather than saw, Sesshomaru slip the ring onto her finger and when he stood up, she kissed him with all her passion and happiness.

"Yes." She answered when they broke apart. Sesshomaru grinned, before kissing her and guiding her towards the bed. A little celebration was in order.

* * *

Kagome sat next to Sesshomaru and looked at Rin and Shippo. They had just broken the news to Shippo and Rin who were jumping up and down in delight.

"Can I call you mommy?" Rin asked after the momentary celebration. Kagome wasted no time gathering the girl in her arms and telling her that she could. Shippo watched, slightly jealous, when he saw Uncle Sess beckoning him over. When he was close enough, he was lifted onto the older man's lap.

"Can I call you daddy?" The young boy asked hopefully. Sesshomaru merely nodded and the boy threw his arms around him. "I'm glad!"

So am I, thought Sesshomaru as he knew that his dreams of having a family with Kagome were soon going to be made true.

* * *

**No the story is not done. Every story needs a good ending and an epilogue. I think that might mean only two more chapters before finishing or one long one. Let me know what you prefer because I can easily merge two chapters and create a long one. **

**The pasta idea I stole from my mother. We add a few spices that have been sauted in oil to the pasta and it gives it a rich flavor while bringing in delicious taste! **

**And thanks for reading. Now I must go to bed since I have to turn in my sisters project to her teacher around six fifty tomorrow morning.**

**Please review :)**

Kaoruhana ^_^  



	13. Nightmares

**Hi everyone. Thanks to all my reviewers :)**

**Sesshy's Mate2012- thanks for the review. I hope this is a soon enough update.**

**Day Dream Martini- thanks for the review :) I kind of missed not seeing them! Anyway hope you like the way the story is going.**

**Here is chapter 13!

* * *

**

Chapter 13: Nightmares

Kikyo poked her cousin in the side gaining her attention. Kagome had been lost in her thoughts ever since she came back from the vacation that she'd taken with Sesshomaru, she had noticed. And she wasn't the only one. Sango, Inuyasha, and her aunt had noticed this as well. They also saw the recent addition- a ring on Kagome's left hand.

"What is it?" the newly engaged woman asked. Tonight, the girls had decided to get together and have fun. They were currently at Kagome's house since she had sent Shippo to spend the night at her fiancé's house. It was now midnight and the three girls had just started to fully enjoy their night. Sango, sitting across from Kagome answered her question.

"So tell us how he proposed." Kagome blushed, still elated at the idea of being Sesshomaru's fiancé.

"We were just standing on the balcony and he asked if we wanted to move in together. And then he just proposed." Kikyo and Sango pressed for details which Kagome gave, though not seeing the reason for them.

Kagome sighed when she was done with her explanation. Now, desperate to take attention away from her, she suggested a movie. Many ideas later, they had all settled on watching "27 Dresses." Kagome loved the movies natural charm and had to admit that she understood what it was like to be in Katherine Heigl's shoes.

She'd seen so many marriages waiting for her own. She had been engaged before but that ended in a nasty split. Now, it was time to move on. It had taken a while for her to get used to men in general again, but she'd managed it, and Sesshomaru was proving to be different from her past ex so she was happy to move on. The phone rang and she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Kagome it's me Sesshomaru." Kagome motioned for Sango to pause the movie and she answered. Sesshomaru wasn't one to call unless something major had happened.

"What's wrong?" She asked dreading the answer.

"Shippo's having nightmares and refuses to calm down. I'm sorry to disturb you, but he's frantic. I'm not sure what to do." Kagome stood up, walking to the door and slipping on shoes, giving quick statements to her friends about what was going on, and asking her fiancé to put Shippo on the line.

"Shippo?" Kagome asked, unlocking her car door. Her son greeted her and she winced hearing the panic in his voice. "Sweetie, mommy's going to come to you. She's on her way there. Until she arrives can you listen to daddy?" She'd taken to calling Sesshomaru that around Shippo since he already saw him as a father figure and since he was going to become Shippo's father.

"Okay. But I'm scared."

"I know sweetie," Kagome answered, "can you give the phone to Daddy?" Shippo gave the phone to Sesshomaru who spoke hesitantly into the receiver.

"Yes?"

"Did you wake Rin up?" she questioned already driving. She may have been breaking a state law but it was her son on the other end, so she could care less.

"She's up. Do you have any way for me to comfort him until you arrive?" Sesshomaru was in Rin's bedroom. He had Shippo in his lap and Rin next to him, and he was trying his hardest to quell down Shippo's terror.

"Could you heat up some milk? Drinking it helps him calm down a bit." She heard Sesshomaru answer affirmatively and soon the adults hung up.

It took Kagome all of twenty minutes to get to the house and she rang the doorbell waiting for the door to open. Sesshomaru opened it, Shippo in his arms and Rin by his legs. Shippo immediately reached for her arms and Kagome took him in, walking inside and shutting the door. She had seen lightning on the way here and as she walked in there was another bright flash of lightning from the late summer storm.

She walked into the kitchen where Sesshomaru had heated milk and there was an empty glass. Kagome set her son down on the island and spoke to him.

"Sweetie are you okay?" Shippo nodded. He was glad that mommy was safe. In his dream he had wandered off from a picnic with his family and suddenly he was alone. Or so he thought. Monsters came from all sides and no matter how much he called out for help, no one heard him. He realized it was all a dream but it scared him.

"Do you want to tell mommy about the dream? It'll go away forever." Kagome pleaded. This was a tactic her mother had used on her as a child and it was quite effective. By the time she was done telling it, the nightmare would just become another story. Shippo recounted the dream to his mother who promised to never leave him alone.

A crash of thunder echoed through the house and instantly the children clutched onto their parents. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru knowing full well the children wouldn't sleep without them.

"What do we do?" Sesshomaru motioned with his head and Kagome followed him upstairs until they reached his room. He opened the door and Kagome followed. The parents set the children between them and climbed into bed. Soon the kids fell asleep and Kagome let out a yawn.

"We should sleep too." Sesshomaru stated. Kagome nodded and went to bed. She wasn't surprised to note that she had no nightmares that night.

* * *

**Hi! I hope this chapter was good :)  
**

**I was orignally supposed to finish this story before break was up. School starts again Monday. This story has only one more chapter left, perhaps more if I feel it needs an extra one-shot ending. **

**Anyway please review and thanks for reading.**

**Kaoruhana ^_^  
**


	14. A new Family

**Hi everyone! Sorry that this is kind of late, school started again. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's the ending to the story that I have come to adore! Thanks to everyone who reviewed (this chapter is dedicated to you guys!)**

**Here is Chapter 14 :)

* * *

**

Chapter 14: A new Family

Kagome bit her lip, fidgeting in the room. Mrs. Higurashi shushed her and told her that everything was fine but Kagome couldn't help but get nervous. She was clad in a white gown, one that flowed in an elegant train and was simple in the overall design but was studded with details if one looked closely. She clutched her bouquet in anticipation and tensed when a knock sounded on the door.

"Everyone's ready Mom. You can take your seat and I'll lead Kagome out soon." Souta stated his head peeping in through the door. Kagome took a deep breath and turned to her mother who gave her one last hug before departing to take her seat at the front of the church. Souta walked into the room, looking at Sango, who was chatting with some of the other bridesmaids and rolled his eyes at their antics.

"Look Kagome," he stated ignoring the other women, "what's got you so worked up?" Kagome bit her lip again, shocked when Souta nudged her to make her stop.

"It's surreal Souta. I just can't believe I'm marrying him." Souta rolled his eyes again and then turned to look at the other bridesmaids. Soon, there was another knock on the door and the bridesmaids left wishing Kagome good luck. The bride waited until Souta took her arm and led her out into the church.

With practiced ease she made her way down the aisle, nearly losing her breath at the sight of a gorgeous Sesshomaru waiting for her at the altar. When she and Souta finished their walk, he handed her to Sesshomaru with a nod and the two adults stood waiting for the priest to begin.

It was barely moments after Kagome stated her "I do" that she felt Sesshomaru lift her veil and tilt down to kiss her. She reciprocated it with equal passion, reveling in the moment and glad that she was now officially Mrs. Taisho. Well, at least officially by church standards, they still had to register with the judge later. Sesshomaru led her out, and opened the door of the car that would take them to the reception site, the Higurashi Shrine.

When Kagome finally sat down to enjoy a peaceful moment with just Sesshomaru, Rin, and Shippo it was evening. The reception had lasted well into the afternoon and early evening and she wanted to spend a little time with her children before she left on the honeymoon. Sesshomaru gave her hand an affectionate squeeze and she turned to give him a radiant smile.

He stood up, and the other three followed his example, making their way into the house. Mrs. Higurashi was putting some leftovers away with Sesshomaru's mother and they both turned at the sound of new arrivals.

"Are you leaving soon?" It was a simple statement, but at Sesshomaru's nod the elder women ushered the little kids away, informing the newlyweds that they could find what they needed in Kagome's room. After changing and saying goodbye, Sesshomaru and Kagome left for their honeymoon.

* * *

"I love you." Sesshomaru uttered, holding her close on the balcony of their hotel room in Puerto Rico. The ocean's soothing waves added to the peaceful atmosphere and Kagome relaxed into her husband's hold. She thoroughly indulged in the moment smiling when Sesshomaru nuzzled her from behind.

"I love you too." She stated entwining her hands with his. "I'm kind of sad that we have only tonight left here."

The two had spent two weeks in Puerto Rico, enjoying the beaches, the scenery, the atmosphere and spending time together. Sesshomaru didn't want to leave yet either but he knew that they had to get back. Their children were waiting for them along with their employers. He let go and slowly turned Kagome around, she complying all the way.

Guiding her into a kiss, he led her towards the bedroom, locking their hotel balcony door and covering the curtains before watching her with a gleam in his eye. He was going to make the most of this night and he was sure that his wife wholeheartedly agreed with him.

* * *

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome timidly approached him. They had been married for around a year now and she thoroughly enjoyed every minute of it. Of course they fought, but in the end they knew when to put their stubborn attitudes aside and meet halfway. Now, as she fiddled with her fingers, Sesshomaru knew something was up.

"Kagome?" He questioned, not knowing how to respond to her.

Sesshomaru had learned that she was someone who he learned about every day. Sometimes when she was nervous, and her eyes darted around, all he had to do was touch her and let her know he was there. Other times, when she bit her lip, he had to wrap her in his arms and shower her with affection. But times like these he hadn't yet learned how to approach. Every time he tried something, it backfired and he was left alone until he apologized for whatever it was he had done wrong. Taking a risk, he lightly pulled her hands apart and brought her down so she was sitting in his lap.

"What do you think of babies?" Kagome stated after a few moments. She hoped that he would get her hint and it seemed as though he hadn't. She decided then to just come out with what she wanted to tell him.

"I'm pregnant."

Sesshomaru opened his mouth but not a word was coming out. He was ecstatic and he didn't know to express himself. Finally he settled on giving his wife a passionate kiss. When they broke apart he nuzzled her head and asked a few questions.

"How far along are you?" Was his first and he was delighted to learn that she was six weeks into her pregnancy. A few more ensued, he checking up on what she had learned so far and then he kissed her again, slower this time.

"How do we tell the kids?" She asked playing with Sesshomaru's hair. She was glad that he was as happy as she was. Of course now that she thought about it, there really hadn't been a need to worry. With a smile she relaxed into Sesshoamru's hold when he told her that they would tell the children in the morning. That was a good idea she thought, glad that her family was growing.

* * *

**So what do you think? I had so much fun writing this, I can't beleive it's done! I'm kind of sad that it's the end but right now I'm also glad that it's done. **

**On another note, I finally watched "The Notebook" saturday. OMG! I love it :)**

**Please review and keep reading my stories! **

**Kaoruhana ^_^  
**


End file.
